


Aaron’s Top Ten

by Likemycoffee



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Come Eating, Finger Sucking, Footjob, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: Aaron’s top ten parts of Robert’s body and the things he likes to do with them... basically just smut.





	1. 10. Feet

Aaron had never thought of himself as a foot lover before. There was nothing he’d ever found particularly attractive about his own, or his past boyfriends’ feet. As long as they’re clean and the toenails aren’t too long then they just sort of - are. It would never have occurred to him to try and play footsie with Jackson or Ed and they had certainly never thought to try it with him. So the first time he found himself sitting with Robert’s socked feet resting in his lap he was surprised by his overwhelming desire to touch them. 

They were spending the week at Home Farm, Chrissie was away with Lawrence and Lachlan and that night Robert had cooked them dinner; they’d sat at the table and Robert had poured some wine and even lit some fucking candles. It was all so domestic and romantic and it made Aaron feel so warm inside because just for a while he could pretend that it was all real; that he wasn’t Robert’s dirty little secret; that he was his proper boyfriend and they were spending a regular evening together and not hiding from anyone or anything.

After eating, they’d gone to the lounge and Robert had flicked on the TV. BBC One were showing an Avengers film - Aaron had no idea which one but Robert apparently was a fan. He’d settled back against the sofa and Robert had shifted to the other end and plonked his feet down in Aaron’s lap. 

Aaron felt an unexpected jolt of desire run through him and tentatively, he reached out a hand and placed it on top of Robert’s left foot. Robert curled his toes reflexively at the contact and Aaron smiled, realising that he must be ticklish. Aaron let his hand rest there for a moment but when Robert didn’t move his feet away, Aaron brought his thumbs around to the sole of Robert’s foot and began to massage. 

He felt rather than heard Robert let out a soft sigh and Aaron turned his head to see Robert watching him, his eyes curious but soft. 

‘That feel good?’ Aaron asked. 

‘Mmmm,’ Robert replied. 

Aaron pulled at Robert’s socks, removing them and tossing them onto the floor before continuing. Robert’s feet were pale white and his toes were long, just a few light hairs dusting them. 

Aaron massaged the ball of Robert’s foot and worked his fingers along the arch before turning his attention to Robert’s toes.

When he looked at Robert again, he had his head thrown back and his eyes were closed. Aaron felt himself growing hard. He couldn’t explain it. They’d had sex loads of times: in the garage; the barn; Aaron’s bedroom at the pub and at the hotel. On the surface of it they’d done things that should feel so much more erotic but in that moment, he felt more turned on than he’d been in a long time because this, right now was the most intimate thing he and Robert had ever done and Aaron wanted more of it. He swallowed and turned his attention to Robert’s other foot. 

Robert let out another soft sigh of pleasure and then Aaron felt him shift slightly so that Robert’s right foot was brushing against Aaron’s erection. He turned to look at Robert and found that the bastard was now staring right back at him, the smirk on his face telling him that he knew exactly what he was doing and the effect it was having on Aaron. 

Robert continued to move his foot gently, teasingly against his crotch; teasing pressure. Not enough. Aaron couldn’t help but let out a groan. 

‘Something wrong?’ Robert asked innocently. 

Part of Aaron wanted to call Robert out on it, pin him down to the sofa or maybe drag him upstairs to the bedroom and show him exactly what he thought of his teasing, but the bigger part of him was curious where this was going to lead so his just shook his head and smiled, pleased when he saw Robert’s eyes darken with desire. 

The teasing continued. Aaron’s cock was desperate for some relief but Robert seemed happy just to continue with the feather light touches. Aaron wondered if it was his sadistic streak coming out and he’d keep going like this all night. Without really thinking, Aaron moved his hand down towards his cock, just needing some more pressure, some friction when Robert spoke again. 

‘Don’t touch.’

Aaron let out a frustrated groan but he complied, placing both his palms flat on Robert’s calf.   
‘Good boy,’ Robert said softly. ‘Good boys get rewarded.’

Aaron bit his lip and he heard Robert let out a desperate sounding moan. Evidently, Aaron wasn’t the only one being driven mad by what was happening. He wondered if Robert was going to stop teasing him soon and what he’d do next... would he want to fuck him? Would he suck him off? 

Aaron got his answer only a minute or so later when he felt Robert’s foot press harder against his straining cock. Aaron let out a gasp of blessed relief. The pressure was just right, he felt pangs of arousal like electricity was shooting through him as Robert’s foot stroked slowly up and down the bulge in his jeans but a moment later Robert stopped again, pulling his foot away. 

‘Take it out,’ he said. His voice deep and breathy. Aaron felt his cock twitch at the sound. He didn’t hesitate. He unzipped his fly and pushed his jeans and boxers down around his thighs, freeing his erection. When Robert’s foot returned and Aaron realised that Robert was going to give him an honest-to-god proper foot job he had to fight not to cum right there and then because fucking hell it felt like the most amazing thing in the world. 

Robert had Aaron’s cock squeezed between the arches of his feet and he was wanking him, slowly. It was kind of an awkward position but Robert didn’t seem to mind. He reached out a hand to Aaron and Aaron took it, interlocking their fingers, his eyes not leaving Robert’s. It was too much. The intensity of Robert’s gaze and the sheer intimacy of the act was pushing Aaron closer to the edge. 

‘I’m going to cum,’ he said and he felt Robert squeeze his hand. 

‘Do it,’ he said. ‘Cum for me.’

Aaron came hard. 

Afterwards, Robert tugged him down to lie against him on the sofa and Aaron buried his face in Robert’s neck feeling shy and a little embarrassed now that the intensity of the moment was over.   
He felt Robert press a kiss to his forehead. 

‘So that happened,’ he said after a moment. ‘You ok?’

‘Yeah,’ Aaron replied, still not looking at Robert. ‘Never done that before.’

‘Me neither,’ Robert told him. ‘Was good though, yeah?’

He sounded so insecure that Aaron couldn’t help but smile. ‘Was alright yeah.’

‘Yeah?’ Robert asked. 

‘Suppose I wouldn’t mind doing it again.’

‘Alright then,’ Robert replied biting his lip and looking at Aaron with an expression that Aaron might let himself believe was love. ‘Yeah. If you want.’


	2. 9. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert’s hair drives Aaron crazy for good reasons and bad.

9\. Hair  
Robert’s hair drives Aaron crazy. There are many reasons for this, both good and bad. The first one being that Robert spends an absolute fucking fortune on it. It’s not just the regular cut and highlights that Bernice does for him, it’s all the products she flogs him afterwards. It’s not how much they cost as such - it is stupidly expensive in Aaron’s opinion but it’s Robert’s money and Aaron isn’t going to become the sort of man who tells his husband what he can and can’t buy - it’s more that the stuff fills their entire bathroom cabinet; relegates Aaron’s own hair products - consisting of a bottle of Tesco own brand shampoo and a tub of hair gel (which he doesn’t even use that much anymore since Robert let slip that he thinks Aaron looks fit with his hair natural) into the corner of the bathroom windowsill; and half of the stuff Aaron has never even heard of - he doesn’t think he wants to know what the fuck Henna wax is, let alone fucking sea salt texture spray. 

The second thing that drives Aaron crazy is the amount of time that Robert spends styling his hair in the morning, hogging the mirror in their ensuite bathroom. Aaron is lucky that he’s his own boss and he can pretty much turn up to the scrapyard whenever he feels like it, because if he was still working for Cain at the garage, Robert would make him late for work pretty much every day. 

The third thing that drives Aaron crazy about Robert’s hair is that he’s so paranoid about starting to lose it. It’s Liv’s fault really. She teased him once about going bald and now not a week goes by when Aaron doesn’t catch him checking, or he asks Aaron to check for him. 

‘My Dad was younger than me when he started losing his hair Aaron,’ was Robert’s reply when Aaron mentioned that he thought he was being paranoid. 

‘Better get yourself booked in for a transplant then,’ Aaron said rolling his eyes and then Robert threw a cushion at him. 

The fourth thing that drives Aaron crazy about Robert’s hair is just how very sexy it is. Aaron’s always been attracted to blokes who take care of themselves and the hair products and the styling must be good for something because the first time he saw Robert his hair was one of the first things Aaron noticed. 

(Ok - well technically the second time he saw Robert, because the first time Aaron was just a little kid and Robert had a fucking mullet for God’s sake)

It was longer then. It fell into his eyes a little and made his face look soft even though his eyes had been hard and angry. Aaron had wondered what it would feel like to touch it. 

He got to find out a few weeks later when Robert got on his knees for Aaron for the first time in Cain’s garage. Robert had sucked him off and Aaron had allowed his fingers to twist into that hair and pull. Robert had liked that judging by the way he’d moaned and tried to take Aaron deeper into his mouth and choking a little with the effort. Aaron had liked it too. 

He loves to pull Robert’s hair during sex but that’s not his favourite thing about Robert’s hair. His favourite thing, he discovered when he finally got to indulge himself; when they’d laid together in bed at the hotel, the first time they were able to spend the whole night together. Aaron had been gentle, lying in bed beside Robert, all warm and cuddly in post - orgasm bliss, he’d stroked his fingers through the blonde strands, caressing Robert’s scalp. Robert’s hair was silky soft and touching it made Aaron feel so calm and relaxed, He thought he could happily lie there and play with it forever. Not that he vocalised the desire of course. Forever was something you didn’t get to have when you were a married man’s bit on the side but it didn’t stop him from imagining though; didn’t stop him from wishing.

By the time Robert finally became his boyfriend, officially, his hair was shorter and of Aaron was being honest he wasn’t sure about it. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it. It made Robert look more rugged and handsome, which definitely pushed all of Aaron’s buttons, but he did think he’d miss tangling his fingers in the longer lengths. That night after the trial when he’d nervously asked Robert to stay the night, just to cuddle, and Robert had slipped into bed beside him, Aaron had tentatively reached up to run his fingers through Robert’s hair like reaching for a favourite comfort blanket, he felt the different texture, the short strands tickling against his palm and Aaron smiled. This style was even more tactile than the last one and he liked it a lot. 

Sometimes Robert complains about Aaron messing up his hair but it’s always lighthearted because whenever Aaron has a bad day, Robert will lean in close not saying anything when Aaron’s fingers find their way to his scalp because he knows Aaron needs it and Aaron because Robert gives him this, Aaron thinks that he doesn’t really mind Robert’s hair products or his morning styling regime as long as he’s the one who gets to mess up those locks at the end of the day.


	3. 8. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron loves Robert’s hands.

Aaron thinks that Robert’s hands are deceptive. They’re both soft and hard at the same time. They’re the hands of a man who spends most of his days working in an office and is partial to good quality moisturiser. They don’t have the rough callouses that Aaron’s hands do, caused by days spent shifting scrap metal, and working on car engines for years before that. On the surface of it, judging by his hands alone it seems like Robert has never done a hard day’s work in his life. But that is why they are so deceptive, because there’s a strength in Robert’s hands that most people wouldn’t ever imagine. 

They’re the hands of a man who spent his formative years working on the family farm, mending fences; feeding animals and cleaning out pens and stables. Robert could drive a tractor long before he could drive a car and Aaron remembers Robert telling him about the times when he’d be kept off school because times were hard and his Dad said he needed to ‘pull his weight’, just a kid expected to do a grown man’s job and hating every second of it. 

Aaron loves to look at Robert’s hands. They’re quick when he’s working at his computer, typing out emails and writing reports. They’re precise when he’s cooking in the kitchen, working his magic with fresh herbs and homemade pasta. They’re tough and firm when he’s helping Aaron out at the scrapyard. 

Aaron sometimes forgets that Robert was a mechanic once too and despite pretending otherwise in the beginning, he’s proven since that he is just as adept at stripping down an engine as Aaron. Aaron loves watching Robert handling tools. It turns him on in a primal way. There’s a reason why they’ve got it on at the scrapyard so many times. 

Aaron loves to hold Robert’s hand. He remembers when the thought of doing that with another bloke had terrified him but he loves it now. They don’t often do it in public. Aaron has never been a massive fan of PDA, but when they’re alone, at home on the sofa watching TV or when they crawl into bed after a long day, Aaron finds himself reaching for Roberts hand, locking their fingers together. It feels like the most natural thing in the world. 

Aaron loves the feel of Robert’s hands on his body. Robert can take him apart and put him back together like no one else he’s ever been with. Of course Robert’s natural confidence and self assurance spills over into the bedroom. He is a confident lover, always has been right from that first time on the backseat of a customer’s car in Cain’s garage, and over the years things have only gotten better. 

Aaron remembers one particular night - which he’d later discovered had been the night Robert decided he was going to propose. Robert had kissed him hard and then led him upstairs to their bedroom. 

Robert’s hands had made quick work of undressing him and then he’d begun to slowly take Aaron apart. His fingers had stroked lightly over Aaron’s chest making him come out in goosebumps, always so receptive to Robert’s touch. Robert had worked his nipples with his thumbs, teasing them into hard little nubs and making Aaron tingle all over. 

Then Robert had turned Aaron over to lie on his stomach and his fingernails had started to scratch at his back. It drove Aaron wild. 

‘Oh my God, Robert...’

‘You love this don’t you?’ Robert chuckled.

‘You know I do, you bastard.’

Robert’s fingers scratched up the centre of Aaron’s back, along his spine and then back down towards his hips. Aaron instinctively lifted up from the bed, allowing Robert’s hands to slide underneath him and caress his stomach. 

‘Please Robert...’ Aaron sighed and was rewarded when Robert took hold of his erection. Robert have a few firm strokes and Aaron could feel the precum leaking from his cock. It was too much. 

‘Robert if you don’t stop I’m going to cum.’

‘That’s ok,’ Robert replied, not ceasing his ministrations. 

‘I don’t want to cum yet.’

‘Don’t worry baby,’ Robert’s voice was thick with arousal. ‘You’ll be cumming more than once tonight, I promise.’

The deep sensuality of Robert’s voice in his ear was what sent Aaron over the edge. He came into Robert’s hand, covering his palm and his fingers. 

Robert smiled and brought his hand up towards Aaron’s face. He touched Aaron’s bottom lip with his thumb, indicating that he wanted him to open his mouth. 

It was so deliciously sexy. Aaron took each of Robert’s fingers in turn, licking the pad and along the length before sucking them like he would if he was giving Robert a blow job. He could taste his own cum covering Robert’s fingers. It wasn’t the first time he’d tasted his own cum but something about it made him start to get hard again almost immediately. Maybe it was the way that Robert kept eye contact with him the entire time, letting Aaron see the his need; his desire; his love...

They would go on to do so much more that night, but that was the thing Aaron remembered most, sucking on Robert’s fingers and feeling how much Robert loved him.


End file.
